The Rein of Revenge
by Vegico
Summary: Takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry had just gotten over the death of his godfather when another awful attack occured. Harry's starts taking the fight to voldemort and his death eaters like he never has. rr Rated M for possibly later
1. The war begins

I do not own Harry Potter in anyway although I wish I did.  
  
This story like any others focuses on our main character. Harry Potter. Harry was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts this year. Harry was in his room at 4 Privet Drive on July 26th getting packed to leave. He was going to catch the night bus that night and stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. He had been going through his dirty muggle cloths at the time getting only a few outfits for weekends and vacation time.  
  
Harry was almost done looking for his books when he came across an old article of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. Just at that moment an owl came flying through the window. It had landed mere inches from Harry's face. The silver owl hobbled over to Harry urgently and stuck out its leg. Harry untied the letter and opened it up to read:  
  
Harry,  
Don't leave your aunt and uncles house tonight. Stay right where you are. There has been an awful attack tonight to get where you are. Some of the order will be there tomorrow promptly at 8 in the morning. Whatever you do don't leave your house and protect your family.  
Signed,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry had gotten worried. Questions went flying through his head. Who had they attacked? Was anyone killed? Who was the attacker? Harry had just remembered what Dumbledore had said about protecting his family. Harry rushed through his desk and pulled out his wand. He opened his door and started to run downstairs just as the front door blew open only to be welcomed by horrible screams coming from his family.  
  
Harry jumped over the railing of the stairs and yelled out "Stupefy" sending a large red blast at a group four death eaters, one of them being Lucius Malfoy. The blast had knocked all four of them over in the doorway. "Incarcerous" Harry yelled as a long rope emitted from his wand, binding all the death eaters but one. Malfoy had moved just in time to miss the ropes. Malfoy started to move where the Dursley's had been hiding in the living room. All three of them had started screaming as they saw the large man in black robes approach them.  
  
"RUN!!!!!!" Harry had screamed watching them all try to get up off the floor as Malfoy kept approaching them. "Impedimenta!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Lucius making him slow down. Harry ran over to his aunt, uncle and cousin to help them up. Just as he got them into the kitchen the impediment curse wore of Malfoy. "AVADA KEDAV……" Malfoy started to chant with his wand pointing Harry and His family. All three of the Dursley's passed out knowing that that was the killing curse.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron had yelled bursting through the door with Fred, George and Ginny knocking Malfoy's wand to the ground. "Stupefy." The twins had yelled sending 2 red blasts at Malfoy knocking him out. "Incarcerous!" Ginny yelled binding him with ropes. Ron ran over to Harry to see if he was ok. "Thanks Ron. If it weren't for you we would be dead." Harry said patting his best friend on the back. "No problem Harry. Can't let the world's bloody savior croak. Now let's get Malfoy over with the others." Ron said as he and Harry Turned to where Malfoy lay. They both picked him up and threw him with the other three death eaters.  
  
"Harry, go and get Hedwig. I have to send a letter to my father this way they can take these three death eaters away." Ron said pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill as Harry ran upstairs to his room. Ron started to write:  
  
Dad,  
Fred, George, Ginny and I are at Harry's. We arrived while the battle was going on. We have all of the death eaters bound even Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Signed,  
Ron  
  
Harry came speeding back down the stairs with Hedwig, his snowy white owl. As Harry got to the kitchen table he handed his owl over to Ron. Ron attached the letter onto Hedwig and told her to give it to his father. Ron then walked over to the window and let her fly out before walking back over to Harry. They both started to clean up the house as best they could. Suddenly the Dursley's had started to wake up. All three of them walked into the living room where Harry and the Weasley's were cleaning up.  
  
"Who are they boy?" Uncle Vernon said looking at the 4 bodies near his stairway. "They are known as death eaters and they were here to murder me then you three." Harry said fixing the recliner. "Why us?! We have nothing to do with your kind!!!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled on top of his lungs not caring if the neighbors heard anything anymore. "no you don't. they wanted to kill you because you're related to me. They want my whole family dead." He replied looking at all of them. "oh. Well get out of my house now!!!! all of you freaks!!!!" Vernon screamed pointing furiously at the door. "That wouldn't be wise." Fred and George interjected. "oh. And why is that?!" He screamed yet again. "Because if we leave you three will be defenseless against them." Ginny said surprising all of them. "For right now we better relax and wait for the ministry to get here. Until then we will take turns watching over the death eaters. Right now Ron and I shall." Harry said grabbing his wand and walking over to the three bodies. 


	2. Planning for the summer

Arthur Weasley, Mad-eye Moody, Dawlish, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebot walked through the door of number 4 Privet drive about three quarters of an hour later. Shacklebot and Dawlish had dragged the four death eaters over to the living room. Mr. Weasley had walked over to the kids and the Dursley's to see if they were all right.  
  
"How are you? Is anyone injured?" Mr. Weasley asked. Everybody shook their heads. Mr. Weasley walked over to the fireplace and handed each Auror a handful of floo powder. One by one the Aurors walked into the fireplace with a death eater and yelled "Ministry of Magic Headquarters". Each one had been whisked away with a flash of green fire leaving only the Weasley's, Harry and the Dursley's.  
  
"For the time being we will take Harry for the rest of the summer but with you we will have to put you under severe watching. We will place 2 guards at each of the entrances along with 2 inside the house. And do not worry they will be under invisibility cloaks. I will be right back I have to get the Aurors to guard you." The Minister of Magic informed the Dursley's walking over to Harry.  
  
"If anything happens have Fred or George Apparate to the Ministry to get me. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Mr. Weasley said Apparating out of the house with a loud crack. Harry tucked his wand away and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Ron had followed him in to see how his.  
  
"You ok Harry?" Ron asked getting a glass from the cabinet.  
"Yeah. Who was attacked Ron? Were they killed? What happened?" Harry asked Ron while filling up the glass with water.  
"Lupin. They killed him." Ron said looking at the floor.  
"Does Hermione know?" Harry asked taking a sip of water.  
"Yea I sent an letter with pig to her before we came here." He said walking around the kitchen.  
"How did you know to come here?" Harry asked curiously "Well when we heard Lupin was killed and that they killed him to find out where you live we grabbed the car and got here as fast as we could." He replied staring out the window. All of a sudden they heard a loud crack from inside the living room so they figured Mr. Weasley was back. They both walked into the living room and saw Mr. Weasley and six other Aurors with him.  
  
"Ok 2 Aurors at the front door and 2 Aurors at the back door. Then one Auror upstairs and one down here" Mr. Weasley said appointing their positions. He then walked over to the kids and Handed them all a handful of floo powder. "Your mother will be waiting for you kids." He said ushering them off. Each of them stepped into the fireplace and yelled "The burrow." sending them to the Weasley's home only to be welcomed by Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.  
  
"Hello dear." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry cleaning the dirt off his cloths. "Ok everybody relax dinner will be ready in 20 minutes for all of us. Ginny can you help me in the kitchen dear" She said running into the kitchen followed by her only daughter.  
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione said sitting down on the couch.  
"Hey Hermione. How are you?" He asked sitting down next to her on the couch.  
"I'm ok. How are you holding up?" She asked bringing her hand to his.  
"Ok I guess." He said tilting his head back against the couch.  
  
"Dinners ready everyone." Mrs. Weasley said setting the food on the table. Everybody got up and sat down around the table and started to eat. 


	3. Determination

After they had finished eating supper they all went up to Ron's room to talk about what had happened. Ron had set another 3 chairs in the room for his sister and his brothers.  
  
"How did they get to Lupin? Wasn't he in Grimmauld place?" Harry asked in a hurry trying to figure out why his good friend and past defense against the dark arts teacher had been killed.  
"He was on his way to the Ministry to tell my father news about the order. They got him half way there.", Ron said watching Harry get more angry by the minute.  
"Harry you have to promise us that your not going to do anything stupid." Hermione said looking at Harry who was about to burst out of his seat and hunt down every last death eater.  
"Stupid? Like what?" Harry said starting to calm down.  
"Stupid like attack every death eater you see on site." Fred said.  
"I promise I wont. What about Malfoy does he count with that?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood making everyone laugh.  
"Yeah he's fair game" Ginny said laughing.  
  
All of them heard Mr. Weasley get back with a loud crack from Apparating. They all hushed up and moved to the door to see if they could hear anymore information. This is where Fred and George's extendable ears came in handy. They all slipped one on and inched it under the door way.  
  
"This is unbelievable Molly. How could they have killed him?" Arthur asked his wife.  
"I don't know Arthur. What I do know is that we have to protect Harry with our life or Voldemort will never go down." Molly said in a worried tone. Harry had been surprised, he had only heard a handful of people say the dark lords name and this is the first time he heard her say it.  
"Yes that's why I'm going to have Tonks and Moody stay here for a while." He said taking a cup of coffee.  
"Oh not Moody Arthur. He's such a bad influence." Molly said taking her wand out and starting the spell to wash the dishes.  
"I know Molly but he's the best Auror there is. And we can use his help. I will also have to arrange it with Dumbledore for moody to teach there again." Arthur said getting up and walking up to his son Ron's room. They had all gotten off the floor and sat down while tucking away their extendable ears. There was a knock on the door as Mr. Weasley entered.  
  
"You all better get to bed. Hermione there is a bed already set up for you in Ginny's room and Harry I'll set up a bed in here in a few minutes." He said exiting the room. Both the girls and Fred and George had left the room to get ready for bed. Mr. Weasley came in five minutes later and conjured up a bed for Harry to sleep on.  
  
Harry had a hard time sleeping that night. Images of how Lupin died flashes through his head along with when Sirius died. Harry had now lost the two closest adults to him in a matter of three months. He wanted to grab his wand and leave right now and go track down the death eaters but had remembered the promise he made to the others. Harry made a promise to himself right there to Practice as hard as he could so when the day comes when he has to face Voldemort, he will be ready. He then drifted off into a light sleep. Harry woke earlier than all the others and had gotten dressed. Harry then pulled his trunk over to his bed which Mr. Weasley must have finish packing for him and brought there. He opened the trunks and pulled out his school books which included his new ones too. Mrs. Weasley he thought. He started to read each book from cover to cover while practicing some of the spells.  
  
Ron and the others woke up about nine o' clock, 3 hours after Harry had. By that time Harry had already master 2 transfiguration spells and 3 defense again the dark arts spells. Hermione had been both impressed and scared at how determined Harry was to learn these new spells. Everyone except for Harry had relaxed the last week of their vacation. Harry had been practicing every spell he ha learn until he can master them better than Hermione could.  
  
They had went to bed to get ready to board the Hogwarts express the following morning. Harry had woken up in a cold sweat around two in the morning from reliving Sirius's death and seeing Lupin's death in his head. He tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so he started to practice his spells. Harry took out 5 candles and placed them in different place in the rooms. "Incendio" he whispered lighting all five candles together. He finally got to sleep around three thirty. When they all awoke the next morning they had gotten dressed quickly and brought their trunks outside. Mr. Weasley had brought another car that he had gotten and put the enlargement charm on the inside. Everybody threw their trunks in the trunk and got inside the backseat.  
  
They got to the train station at around eight o' clock. One by one each of them ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. everybody had gotten seated. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny found a spare compartment that hopefully Neville wouldn't find this year. All of them sighed when he walked through the door and placed his trunk in the overhead compartment and sat down next to Ginny. They all had started talking for about fifteen minutes before Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked through the door looking for a fight.  
  
"Get out Malfoy!" Harry said disdainfully.  
"How about no Potter. We have some business to settle." Malfoy replied taking out his wand.  
"Like what you bloody moron" Harry said in an angry tone removing his wand from his robe.  
"Like payback for sending my father to Azkaban prison." Malfoy said readying his wand about to send a blast towards Harry. "Your father shouldn't have tried to kill me and my family then." Harry said.  
"Stupefy" Malfoy yelled sending a red blast at Harry.  
"Protego" Harry yelled just in time to produce the shield charm then yelled "Incendio" Making Malfoy catch fire. Malfoy dropped to the ground and started rolling around. Harry then yelled "Incarcerous" Binding Malfoy in a tight rope.  
"Stupefy" Harry yelled stunning both Crabbe and Goyle. "Incarcerous" Harry yelled yet again binding both of them together. Harry then walked out of the compartment and over to the storage room and opened the door. He walked back over to the three binded morons. "Mobilicorpus" Harry said Moving them all into the storage room. "Silencio" Harry said pointing his wand at all three of them getting rid out their sound. He closed the door and moved back to his compartment and shut the door.  
"What was that Harry. I've never seen you cast spells like that." Neville said with his jaw at his feet.  
"Never mind it." Harry said sitting down. He kept quiet most of the way to Hogwarts as everybody talked just waiting. 


	4. New Classes

After arriving at the station in Hogsmeade, The group got of the train and ran into Hagrid.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid boomed while waiting for all the new students to gather around. "Harry! Good ter see yer. How yer holding up?" Hagrid asked as her looked for the first years. As Hagrid went off to get a first year who had been thrown into the water, the rest of them had gotten into a carriage as they pulled away towards the magnificent castle.

Once inside, the kids split up to sit down at their respective tables for the sorting and the welcoming speech. After a few minutes of waiting, the new first years came piling in with Mc Gonagall at their lead. Mc Gonagall placed the ragged old hat on top of the 3 legged stool as usual.

_The founders once they built,_

_The magnificent school you see,_

_Gave each their qualities,_

_Through spells unto me_

_Brave Gryffindor, The wizard who is so bold,_

_Wise Ravenclaw, the smartest witch you see,_

_Loyal Hufflepuff, the sweetest of the bunch,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, the most ruthless you could be,_

_United under noble cause,_

_Build a school for learning,_

_The students soon came,_

_For their appetite was yearning,_

_Each started their own house,_

_Belonging to each their beliefs,_

_Of how the students are to be sorted,_

_From their ideas underneath,_

_Sir Gryffindor, got the bravest of the best,_

_Lady Ravenclaw, Got the smartest to be,_

_Lady Hufflepuff, Got the loyal students there,_

_Sir Slytherin, Got the cunning to the T,_

_Now here I am,_

_Come try me on,_

_And you will see,_

_To what house you belong._

Everyone Clapped as the first years stood in awe. The sorting hat, as usual, impressed all in attendance with another cunning opening to the new school year. Harry looked up towards Dumbledore and noticed his usual gleaming eyes were dull. Harry guessed it was due to the death of both Sirius and Remus. All of a sudden he felt the feeling of depression come forth after thinking of his friends.

"I have to protect my friends. I can't let this happen again." Harry said to himself as he looked down at his plate. "Abers, Stewart!" Mcgonagall yelled as a small boy with blond hair came forth and put the hat on. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed and the boy walked down to join his housemates.

"Bruart, Steven!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Byrtel, Michael!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cedron, Lewis!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

When the sorting had finally come to an end, and the stool removed, Dumbledore stood. "Now as many of you may know. There are dark times ahead of us. I want each of you to proceed with caution from this day on. Choose wisely your friends. Now as for you teachers. A new young women that will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Nympthadora Tonks. Now the assembly some have come to known as the DA from last term has closed, but I shall ask that it's founders join together once more." He said as he looked towards the golden trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded their heads absently. No one noticed the annoyed expression on Tonks face

"Once again the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. And Mr. Filch has added a few more items down to the restricted items list. This list is currently available in the caretaker's office. Now if there is nothing else to say, I shall say the two words everyone is waiting for. Tuck in!" He said as the tables were filled with all assortments of food.

Harry, who usually cannot wait for those words, stared at his empty plate, and mad no motion to fill it.

"Whaz uuf hawy?" Ron said through a mouthful of steak and kidney pie.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry is all." Harry exclaimed with a sigh.

"More for me then, mate."

For the first time in his years at Hogwarts Harry could not wait for the feast to be over, so he could be alone. This summer had been a lot to handle, and the last thing he wanted to do was think about it. When the feast finally came to a close the trio trekked up to Gryffindor tower. After giving the new password 'Devils Snare', Harry was through the portrait hole and into his dormitory before the other two knew what hit them.

"Something's bothering Harry" said Hermione

"Ya think?" Ron said sarcastically

"Don't get a tone with me Ronald. I just want to know what's up." She said

"Yeah well I think we should approach him about it later. The poor bloke's had a long summer."

"Alright. Goodnight then." Hermione said as she walked up the stair to her dorm

Harry heard Ron come into the dormitory but said nothing. Oddly, Ron was the last person he wanted around at this moment. Right there and then he wanted to be in a totally different place. Before he drifted to sleep Harry saw this place. He saw Sirius, Lupin, and his parents. 'I'll get who did this to you….I'll get Voldemort…' Then he was asleep.

In the bed next to him Ron had his own thoughts.

"Everyone is always concerned with Harry. Every time he has a little pain the world jumps. What about me? Does anyone jump for Ron? No. I could be being eaten alive by dragons, but everyone would leave me and run to him if his scar hurt…..stupid scar…" He said before he rolled over and passed out

The next morning dawned with the fresh feeling of a new year begun. At breakfast the course schedules were handed out, much to everyone's disgust.

"Ahhhh double potions, double divination, and defense against the dark arts. Peachy. Lucky I didnt make it into potions this year" Muttered Ron.

"Hey defense against the dark arts shouldn't be horrible this year we have Tonks. Maybe we'll learn something." Hermione coutered.

The day passed very slowly. Potions had been a blur. An annoying one to. Snape had yet again begun to talk about Harry's father and what a pitiful excuse for a wizard he was. The class ended for once without any blown up cauldrons. Divination was confusing to say the least. Once again Trelawny had gone on about how people born at the end of July were in extreme danger. Finally was his favorite class of the day. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Everyone walked into the class quietly. The trio sat at the front of the class. Due to having Umbridge as a teacher last year, no one withdrew their wands. They all waited patiently for Tonks to arrive. Finally 5 minutes later she walked out of her office. Harry noted her puffing eyes and told himself to stay after class.

"Hello class." She said as she walked down the stairs. The entire class said hello back in unison. Tonks jumped back in suprise when they did so.

"No need for that. Now some rules. No spell casting unless I say and only the spell I say to cast. The only exception to that rule is when a duel is taking place. In which case only level six or lower spells are to be used. The only other rule is to NEVER call me by my first name." She said as she took out her wand and waved it at the board starting the lesson

45 minutes later, the class was over. Everyone began to pack their bags as they talked to their neighbor about the exciting lesson. Harry took extra time to pack and told Ron and Hermione he would catch up to them. He walked up to the front of the classroom and looked at tonks.

"Hey Tonks, Hows everything?" He asked to break the ice.

"Everything ok I guess Harry. How are you feeling?" She asked knowing losing Sirius and Remus must have hurt.

"To be honest I want to hunt down every last death eater at the moment. I noticed how you looked when you entered the class. How are you feeling?" He asked as he leant against the front desk.

"You could tell? It's so hard. Sirius was like a brother to me. And Remus. I miss them both so much Harry." She said quietly as tears ran down her face. He picked up a tissue from the desk and wiped the tears ago before suprising himself and pulling her into a hug. After a few minutes they broke apart. Harry brushed some tears away from his eyes as well.

"Thank you Harry. Anyway I have to get going." She said as she wiped the rest of her tears away and began to get ready to leave

"Ok. And if you ever need to talk Tonks, you know where to find me." He said as he began to walk out of the room

"Thank you again Harry. And I might just do that." She said with a smile.

Ok everyone. Read and review. If there are any suggestions at all send them in


End file.
